


Nova

by orphan_account



Category: Poetry - Fandom, Prose - Fandom
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Bad Jokes, Bad Puns, Bleach - Freeform, Chemicals, Chloroform, Dark, Dark Character, Dark Comedy, Gen, Holy Water, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Mental Instability, Meta Poetry, Needles, Poetry, Prose Poem, Sexual Content, Starvation, Unresolved Sexual Tension, aesthetic, resting bitch face
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 05:03:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8476387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A collection of poetry drabbles that I hope turn into something resembling a storyYou can read this, but it is more of a storage place for what I write out of boredom





	1. Chapter 1

Mary Jane was a name for plain, foolish girls, Christopher felt.   
He told himself never, that he would marry a Nova, and that he hated plain girls that sewed with their mothers or sowed with their brothers.

He went to a school to find smart girls, girls who liked science. He found her there. She had brown hair, wavy and strong, and eyes dark as coal, dark like the grease on her fingers from hours with cars. She had the laugh of a bluebell and the smile of a shark, but the heart of a mother and the brain of a dreamer.

Her eyes, though dark, held stars, held galaxies, and her heart held symphonies, endless possibilities, endless love.  
He danced around her, smiling, and she smiled back, but not a single word was ever said.

Music implied, they were bound through their eyes, and his own were entranced by the way that she spoke.  
Educated and beautiful, a dreamer and a laugh, she was everything he ever wanted in a woman.

So when the day came that he asked her name, his eyes asked for Nova, but, with a laugh, she answered 'Mary Jane'.


	2. Chapter 2

'Insecurities' was not spelled with a 'y', and Christopher took note, for why would some see it as such if it were not remotely close to truth? 

Youth, and with it, foolishness. Yet, discarding youth, ignorance was shed, leaving one to face doubts, battle grounds aghast at song birds without a care, song birds too young to know the chores of tomorrow. And yet, this was not true fear.

So why would one say it was true fear if it were not? Perspectivity, the cold mother that few know, her daunting eyes guarding others. She is the only gate that prevents reading minds. However, she is a gate, and some slip through. Those having adapted, mental stability aside, a will to slip between bars and bars, indulging in alcohol, perhaps.

Christopher knew, as many do, that fear is a state of mind, not a state of being. 'Afraid' is a temporary way of thinking, not a way of existing, but still something claws at him, silent, so he slips beneath, slips under.

No one said living was easy, but living with a fifty pound weight pressing you down to your bed, so heavy you can't get up or move? 

An explanation wasn't ever due, but you'll get one in time. For now, however, rest. Rest not like Christopher, with weights on his chest. Weights replaced by the temptress called Death.

Insecurities spelled out with a 'Why?' 

Onlookers may look, but seldom truly know.


End file.
